A New Law
by sapofbks2008
Summary: What a perfect couple should look like. Risa and Otani make the perfect picture.... if you're out of your mind.


It was dangerous now that Risa and Otani were living together. There were some that had wondered if the two of them living in the same house would make them into a tamer couple.

Everyone was so wrong that they were somehow amazed at how wrong they were.

Normal couples did NOT lock one another out of the apartment so the other had to yell into a window to be let in. They argued for over an hour sometimes, with one of them being inside the house and the other being locked out.

Normal couples did NOT go out on a date together only to have one person come back because they forgot their date… on accident. Otani only did it once and he promised he would never do it again and everyone believed him but only because Risa turned around and kicked him in the stomach when she got a hold of him.

Normal couples did not have arguments over which side of the bed to sleep on. Arguments that got so heated (not in a good way) that Otani showed up at work with a black eye because Risa kicked him off the bed. There were still rumors going around if Risa always beat up Otani. And it was partly true.

Those who only knew them by name or had only talked to the couple on occation wondered why to two of them were together. Many people were envious of the couple. Risa was widely talked about among the guys because they all wanted to date her. Everyone thought she was gorgeous and they all wondered what she was doing with such a short boyfriend. Women all wanted to date Otani because he was funny and made people laugh. He was also so good with children that girls melted when they saw him.

People who did know the two of them, knew that Risa and Otani were in love, because when the couple wasn't fighting they were looking at each other with tender looks, or they held hands, and once someone saw them kissing outside their apartment after the _both_ of them left there keys in the house. They were different and they would always fight but they would also always remember why they loved one another.

*******

Risa continued to work on a sketch that she was drawing out for an outfit. Otani kept pretending to type a paper but spent more time looking at Risa then he did at the computer screen. Risa noticed this and blushed a bit but tried to get her work done. Otani made the mistake of looking over again.

Risa growled, "Stop staring at me."

Otani pretended like he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear his girlfriend.

"I know you were staring at me."

Nothing.

"I'll get you for this."

Risa went back to work and Otani got a whole page typed up before he looked at Risa again.

"Would you stop?"

Otani gave up and sighed. "You just look so beautiful that I don't know what to with myself." He said dramatically.

It was so weird that Risa got goose bumps. "Ack!"

Otani cringed, "Euuue! Don't do that!"

"You started it!"

"What did I do now?"

Risa could admit defeat. Otani was right. They weren't couples that were meant to say sweet things to one another. It was just creepy. "Don't say things like that."

Otani sighed and shrugged. "I admit that there are times why I understand why people stare at you when we walk down the street."

"I thought that was because you were so much shorter than me."

"SHUT UP!"

"You first!"

And so it continued…

******

There was cleaning to be done and Risa figured she would start cleaning under the bed. Otani had the job of cleaning out the bathroom and Risa had to get under the bed. Sometimes you could hear something fall from the shower and sometimes you could hear Risa throw something against a wall.

Otani was in the middle of scrubing the shower walls when he heard his girlfriend shriek. "I found it! I found it!"

Otani walked out of the bathroom. "What did you find?"

Risa held it up and Otani turned red and walked back into the bathroom to a task that he liked so much better now.

"I didn't need to know that you found you lucky bra Risa."

*****

The apartment was quiet and everyone, including those in the apartments surrounding them, were able to sleep soundly because Risa and Otani were passed out.

It was a common enough occurrence. People slept. There was nothing weird about that. But if people were allowed to see the way the couple slept they would never wonder why the two of them were together, because the two of them slept and they held on to one another like they never wanted to let go.

Lets not forget who were talking about though. It didn't happen every night because they both liked their personal space and the two of them still couldn't chose whose side of the bed belonged to whom. But tonight it was cold. And tonight they had found the time to be together. And you could even find it romantic and sweet. Or you could look at from the realistic point of view.

Otani got frisky and begged Risa to sleep with them, and while the two of them enjoyed the act of being _together_. They were also so damn tired that they fell asleep right after. The romantic sight didn't later long either. Sometime during the night Risa kicked Otani off the bed and sometime during the night Otani threw a pillow.

And lets just all be thankful that the two of them got dressed before they started the pillow fight.

Some people thought that a couple should always be happy to be happy and a lot of people wouldn't have understood the relationship that Risa and Otani had, but Risa and Otani wouldn't know what to do with themselves if they didn't get to bicker over who won the pillow fight. And they were happy to bicker so it all worked out anyway.

End.

**A/N: I'm avoiding a story and by avoiding the story I wrote another story. I had fun writing this. It's fun and yeah it's completely pointless but I still like it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. See you soon! **


End file.
